Riku's Light
by Incubus-106
Summary: This fan fic takes place 3 years after Sora got the Keyblade. Riku falls into darkness. His dreams haunt his wakeing hours telling him there is somthing he is not seeing. He has forgotton something. But there is one person who may be able to save him. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kindom Hearts, or anything else that may appear in this Fan Fic. There, think that should cover it.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Locked away in the darkness of his mind, there was a boy. He looks out of his eyes as if they were the windows of a house, being just a mere puppet for the dark to play with. This dark that has infested his body, only allowing his true self to show at times. He does what he thinks is right. But the darkness has confused his mind. To him, everyone else is wrong and blind to what is right.  
The darkness devourers his mind....  
  
" You see Riku?" said a voice in his head "this is what your are, pure darkness" the voice boomed. " Do not resist Riku, it is to no avail. Give your self fully to the darkness within you."  
  
A flash of pure white light..... A small delicate, yet powerful voice seems to whisper in his ear "Riku, hold strong..I am coming for you"  
  
Riku looked around and fell to his knees "Kairi?"  
  
Darkness.......  
  
" Riku, you know who Kairi loves, she only has feelings for Sora. You know you cannot beat him..alone.. Join us Riku, together we will save Kairi from him. He doesn't care for her like you do. He is not the one for her, you are. He is off having fun and your doing all the work isn't that right? Kairi needs you Riku, but you're not strong enough to protect her. You do want to protect her don't you Riku? Join us.."  
Riku got up from his knees and looked into the darkness proudly.  
"Yes, I will..for Kairi"  
  
The darkness swirled around Riku's body. His old cloths were ripped from his body. It washed over him, consuming him. Shrieks of pain escaped his mouth as the darkness covered his body. He clawed at the darkness fighting it. Then he relaxed and let the darkness cress his body painfully.  
Finally it all stopped. Riku emerged out of the darkness. The heartless uniform hung tight to his body. It looked similar to skin, with wrinkles and a rough surface. The heartless symbol was in the middle of the uniform looking out forbiddingly. Riku looked down at himself in wonder. " Riku" said the voice " You are a keyblade master, we have a gift for you in such a case". Out of the darkness fell two keyblades.  
"One" spoke the voice " can steal certain hearts, and the other is for destruction only, that's its only ability." Riku looked into the darkness and smiled freakishly "that's all I need"  
  
AN: Sorry the first chapter sucks so bad, but I already have the next few chapters written. I just have to type them ^_^;. But the good parts will be coming soon! So please stay with the story..please 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that may appear in this fan fic.  
  
Chapter two  
  
Riku sat in a tree looking over the newly overrun world with a smirk on his his pale face. His eyes showed no hint of warmth within their sockets. They had grown as cold as his now black heart. A light breeze moved across his face sweeping his hair back and forth. By this time he was now 18.  
A small purple butterfly landed gently on his hand. At first he seemed not to notice it. But at length he looked to his hand. His eyes held a sinister appearance as he looked upon the creature of beauty. A look of disgust could easily be read on his face. The poor thing never had a chance. Riku destroyed it in one fell swoop. A look of pure victory spread across his face. He now enjoyed killing, as he did it on a regular basis.  
A voice echoed in his head " Riku, come hither" Riku looked down "yes master"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ansem sat on his throne in the darkness of End Of The World. He had is head resting upon his hands giving the apprance he was in deep thought, which indeed he was. Riku strode wistfully through the dark hall and emerged in the throne room. As he approached Ansem he went to one knee and bowed his head with respect. " Master" he said questioningly. Ansem looked down at Riku. " I have not to worry myself about many Keyblade Masters anymore. Mickey is still imprisoned, Sora is on Destiny Island bliss in his ignorance of me still being alive. You Riku, are now my servant, and any other possible Keyblade master doesn't even know what a keyblade is and presents no threat to us. But a new Keyblade master has already arisen. They are ever so much more powerful then Sora or Mickey. It is this Master we must dissolve. They must not interfere with our plans. But they have already started killing the heartless and reaching new worlds. They rip the heartless to shreds without the least bit of effort. You are the only match for such a person. I want you to demolish them. You are dismissed." Riku shook his head in understanding "Yes master" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ` Riku walked through the court yard of a castle recently obtained by his army of Heartless. It was still so lavish with life. Everything was still in bloom. The trees where as tall as a two-story house, and as wide as a train. This all disgusted Riku greatly. He held out his hand and his keyblade of destruction appeared. He went to take his first swipe at a rose bush. Pure white light flashed through his head.  
As darkness echoes lost words, so does the light..  
......Riku join us!......I am coming for you Riku..  
  
CLANK  
CLANK  
Riku's sword dropped to the pavement as he slipped to the ground clawing at his eyes and head. The light in his head grew stronger and stronger as Riku fell away into his own mind. He saw blinding light in his head. Then in a flash it was replaced by an image of green. Riku slowly drifted into unconsciousness.  
Drip drip  
Drip splatter  
Rain  
Riku was falling from the sky. He soared threw the sky to the far away ground. Air rushed past him. He smiled, he was enjoying this. But the realization that he was at some point going to crash into the ground slowly seeped into his mind. He looked down as the ground came closer and closer. The trees were drawing ever nearer. He started to panic. He screamed for help, but the only thing that heard him was the raindrops falling swiftly beside him. He now looked at the ground with mounting horror. He was going to die. There was no way around it he was going to splatter across the surface of this damned planet. Then he thought of his master. "ANSEM!!" he shouted. " MASTER HELP!!!" He got no reply  
He looked to the ground, which was almost upon him, to see Ansem's body lying sprawled and his crimson blood spread out there. Riku gasped in horror of the site. He was almost there. One  
Two  
Three  
  
Riku closed his eyes awaiting the impact...but it never came  
  
He looked out. He was soaring in the sky, but not by himself. Someone had caught him and was now flying him over the sky. The world he had been so close to smashing into melted away before his eyes into a black hole. It sucked in everything, everything except him and the one who held him close. This person and he flew across the universe. Stars swept passed them in blurs. He saw many suns and moons. He smiled once more feeling now safe from everything that had ever plagued his life. They soared to a nearby moon and finally stopped. They set him down. The person turned. Riku's mind swirled. All of a sudden he was looking into a pair of deep green eyes.  
  
"Riku..."  
Riku woke up to find his heart beating painfully in his chest, and that rain was now pouring down. He lifted up his hood. "It was only a dream" he said unsurely trying to convince himself. He jumped to a near by tree that stood right by the courtyard pathway.  
"Hmmmm" he said " this new keyblade master should be here by now." As if in a reply to this statement, a sudden echo was heard by him. The sound of heavy footfalls rippled through the air in small waves. A dark figure parted the out line of falling rain. It walked down the pathway. It was almost upon Riku's tree when Riku jumped down. He looked at the figure critically; it was rather small to have such heavy footsteps. He grinned "its about time you got here. I have been waiting all day."  
  
AN: ok I like writing this chapter much better! Ohh there will be a big fight in the next Chapter! I like fights ^_^. Well hope you like this so far. Like I will say for awhile, the really good parts have yet to come! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that may appear in this fan fic.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Riku smirked as he drew out his Keyblades. "I know you to be a Keyblade master as well. Draw your sword prepare for death!" Riku said charging forward into battle. He jumped high into the air, rain slightly obstructing his view. He brought the keyblade of destruction slashing down. But his opponent was quick and dodged the attack. This new keyblade master mocked him " Hehehe, you'll have to do better then that," said a delicate voice beneath the darkness of the hood. Though Riku was quite shocked, he did not let it show. "So," he said calmly "you're a keyblade mistress"  
The girl giggled, " Why yes I guess I am". Riku grinned evilly, for now he thought this would be a short-lived fight. He ran towards the girl. His keyblades searching for a weak spot in her defense. She dodged all his attacks swiftly not bothering to even try to attack him. As he saw this he started to formulate plans for attacks. "DARK NIGHT!" he shouted. A dark substance poured from his sword and inched toward the girl. She lifted her keyblade to the sky " Stars gift" she said softly. A burst of soft light streamed forth from the clouds that now covered the night sky. It swirled around her keyblade and united with it. She pointed her keyblade toward the dark mass that was approaching her, " STAR'S BEAM!" she shouted. A beam of light reached slowly out and encircled the dark mass, destroying it. She turned to Riku " no more playing" she said harshly. She drew out a small chain and attached it to her keyblade, "Forgotten promises" she said softly. She then brought the sword back and flicked it forward. It extended into something that looked like a sword/whip.  
Riku grinned beneath his hooded cloak. He jumped high into the air and started to spin like a tornado. As he spun he pointed his swords out. The tornado laced with swords started for the girl. She pulled her sword/whip back and slashed through the tornado. Riku suddenly felt something wrap around his neck. He was pulled to a sudden stop as the girls sword/whip tightened around his neck cutting into his hood and finally his flesh. The Girl tugged the sword back making Riku lose his balance and fall to the ground grasping his neck. In one swift motion she released the swords grip on Riku's neck . She walked up to where stood. " Come on you can't give up now. I thought I was supposed to prepare for death?" Riku stood up. "Yes, a guess I should quit toying with you." He said going into an attack of rage. He flew at her and slashed open her shoulder. His speed was amazing. He whipped around and continued his assault by delivering a swift kick in her back hitting the spine. The girl went to her knees. Riku approached her smirking under the darkness of his hood. He raised one of his keyblades in preparation for the death strike. But the girl recovered herself quickly, and gave him a heavy kick with her metal-soled shoe knocking him across the garden. She bent down and started to undo her many shoe buckles. Riku got to his feet and again started forwarded. He watched as the girl slowly got to her feet. She started slowly toward him then turned into a black blur streaking towards him. She had become much too quick for him without her heavy shoes. "So." Said Riku "that's why your footsteps sounded so heavy, you wear metal-soled shoes. Interesting". The girl paid no heed, and lashed open his arm her strange sword.  
Riku gritted his teeth against the sharp pain it inflicted. His anger rose to a freighting height. He once again ran toward the girl. He raised his sword over her head. She pulled her strange sword back and it turned into a normal sword. Riku brought his own sword down. She blocked the blow with her sword. It is at this time that Riku noticed the fatal flaw in her defense. With her sword blocking one blow it was impossible to block another. Riku lunged his other keyblade through the girl's stomach impaling her.  
The girl stumbled backwards clenching her own sword as well as the hilt of sword that was now through her body. A smile of pure victory spread across Riku's hooded face. He had won.  
The girl fell to her knees. The hood that had concealed her face slid gently off espousing a mess of long reddish-brown hair. Her eyes clenched as she grimaced with pain. A small trickle of blood escaped her mouth and drifted down to her chin.  
Riku's look of victory melted instantly into a look of pure horror. " Kairi?... KAIRI!!!!" He screamed. He ran to her side and pulled the sword from her stomach, and then he laid her down in his arms. She pulled up her own keyblade and pointed it towards the sky. "Cura" she said softly. Green light surrounded her body healing her wounds. Riku looked at the girl "Kairi.." He said. The girl turned her face to him. " I am not Kairi!" she said as she took her keyblade and blasted his jaw with the hilt of it knocking him to the ground. As he got from the ground, his hood also slid off.  
The girl's mouth stood agape " Riku.." She lunged at him. At first Riku thought she was going to attack him, but then he felt her arms wrap around him in am embrace. He looked at her. He looked over the red hair and her facial structure. "This has to be Kairi" he thought. But then his gaze wandered to her eyes and for the first time he noticed something. Her eyes were an emerald green, not the deep blue he so clearly remembered Kairi having. The girl pulled him down into a deep kiss. This time Riku could not help but let his surprise be shown. "What the fuck is going on?" he thought to himself wonderingly. A girl, whom he was sure he had never met, was kissing him? He could feel her tongue moving gently on his lips. He also became aware of a cold, wet hand on his neck inching toward his hairline. Rain splattered on his face. It was the first time since putting his hood up he had even noticed it was raining. He pulled away from the kiss looking very confused (which he rarely does). He looked into her eyes as if searching them for some untold secret. "Uh," he said " Who are y==" Riku was cut suddenly off as lighting struck the tree they were currently by. The tree splintered. Riku watched as it slowly came tumbling down. They were right in its path. Riku looked to the girl beside him, a look of horror in his eyes. He forgot everything else. " KAIRI!" he said shoving her aside just in time to take on the full blow of the gigantic Oak tree. Riku's last sight before falling unconscious was the girl trying to remove the Oak tree that had pinned him to the ground so easily.  
  
AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic. This is my first fan fic so it is much appreciated. If you are reading the fic and not reviewing please review it. Also if anyone is having problems reviewing it send me an email at incubus_106@yahoo.com. Thank you. Hope you all like this chapter. The next one will be up sometime. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything else that may appear in this fic. Chapter Four  
Darkness........  
Always the darkness surrounded him... Shrouding him from the light that lurked beyond...  
  
"Where am I?"  
"In the Dark where I shall keep you" "What?" "You belong in the depths of darkness, you are a creature of the endless night" "No.." "Yes" "But...what about her?" "What about her? You should have killed her. She is of no importance"  
"She saved me" "I saved you" "No.....Kiari saved me"  
"No..."  
  
Riku's dark clouded mind softened. The darkness lifted and was replaced by a green mist. Such a lovely smell resonated from the mist. He was on the verge of waking. Suddenly a small cold tingle alighted his cheek. Was it still raining? Rain...so peaceful...so serene.. so beautiful.. Why had he never noticed before. The smell of fresh air and trees surrounded him.....along with another scent, a very odd one. It was a sweet as a rose, but there was something more to it. It was weighed with something more. Almost the smell of cotton candy but had this volume of sorrow. It was the smell of tragedy.  
  
"I am sorry Riku.." Riku opened his eyes. He was being held very close to someone. Just beyond the long strips of wet hair he could see it was still raining. A wet cheek was pressed against his, a body holding fast and rocking him back and forth. Their breaths mixed and the air became warm around him. Suddenly Riku felt a hot warm tear sliding down his cheek. Was he crying? No....she was....whoever she was.  
She was not aware that he was conscious. He thought to move to let her know, but for some reason he stopped himself. He felt.....safe like this. He didn't know he had never really not felt safe until this moment. He became more confused. Why did this girl's embrace seem so right to him when he didn't even know her.  
Lightning flashed in the dark cloudy sky. The rain continued to fall in great sheets. A slight annoyance that had been building in Riku's stomach now turned into full-fledged pain. "Ergh!" he groaned. "Riku, oh shit, your alive!" "Heh..well you sound really happy to hear it" he said sarcastically attempting to stand. The pain in his side went wretched and he fell to his knees. "No Riku, stop, your going to further injure yourself!" Riku's vision grew hazy, but he remained awake. "I suppose I should..." Riku felt a small prick in the base of his neck. "What did you do to me!?" Riku asked as he attempted to move and found he couldn't even budge and barely speak. "I injected a small dose of venom from the dragon Maleficent that I killed off shortly after the one called Sora left thinking it defeated." "You wench!" "Do not worry Riku, the dose is small and has no lasting effects, it will only paralyze you for the time being"  
The next thing he knew, the girl was lifting hi unto her shoulders and everything from there became a blur. He did not know if it was because he was hardly conscious, or whether it was because he seemed to be going as fast as the rain poured down upon them.  
As soon as his vision cleared, he was infront of a large gummi ship. "Where the hell do you think you are taking me!?" The girl went through the doorway and into what seemed to be a bedroom. She laid him as gently as possible on the bed and covered him with a blanket. "I repeat, where do you think you are taking me?" "To Destiny Island, that is where you and I both need to be."  
Destiny Island? Both need to be? The girl...she is so similar it Kairi, and yet she is different. But could it be? The warmth over took his injured body and Riku drifted to a confused, deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry it took so long, I have been very busy of late. As always I will try to update as soon as possible.  
  
Preview for the next chapter: Riku the one who always knew everything suddenly finds that the things he thought was right is utterly wrong, and what he didn't know will comeback to be known. 


End file.
